Dans la cour des grands
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta & MaxiBestOf] Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Max' et Fanta l'a bien compris.


_BON-SOIR. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Et une idée lumineuse m'est apparue à l'instant. Vous connaissez MaxiBestOf ? C'est un petit Youtubeur, en collaboration avec Fanta et Bob, pour les Best-Of, qui est vraiment, vraiment prometteur. Et vous savez quoi ? Il a fêté la première année de sa chaîne il y a peu. Donc pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé d'écrire... Ça :3 Max', puisque je sais que tu vas lire, félicitations pour ta première année, parce que god, c'est pas facile d'être Youtubeur. Accroche-toi surtout, t'as eu un joli boost par Fanta et Bob, maintenant c'est à toi de prouver qui tu es ;) Et je vais suivre ça avec graaaaande attention. Bonne chance pour les années à venir :D_

 **Disclaimer :** MaxiBestOf et Fanta sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie même partielle de mes textes sans mon autorisation est interdite !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les pseudos des joueurs sont (presque) tous inventés. Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez. Les vrais comprendront.

 **DANS LA COUR DES GRANDS**

Nous étions le lundi 31 Août 2015, et comme tous les jours depuis presque deux mois, une multitude joueurs étaient en train de se rassembler sur le FantaBobWorld, se préparant pour certains à aller farmer des gems au maximum et se remplir les poches pour atteindre le rang légendaire. Parmi cette invasion matinale se trouvait MaxiBestOf, son grade de « Star YT » trônant fièrement au dessus de sa tête. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui. Il se contentait de se balader dans le lobby, sous les regards curieux des joueurs et Jean-Kévin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui demander comment il avait obtenu le grade ou de le traiter de « Fake », et que lui ignorait royalement. Non, il avait une toute autre préoccupation aujourd'hui. Il était en panne de contenu, et tourner en rond sur le serveur de son mentor l'aidait à trouver l'inspiration.

[Admin] TheFantasio974 vient de se connecter au serveur !

[Mini-VIP] XxPlayerKillerxX : Wesh Fantasio !

[Mini-VIP] Joueur_Lambda : Fanta OMG

[VIP] Sebastian_Castellianos : Fanta je tem !

[Mini-VIP] Jeandu67 : Mwa jem pa Fanta. Il pu. Il é ou Bob ?

[Brobot] Jeandu67 a été banni pour Insultes.

[VIP+] ineedadoctor59 : Salut Fanta !

[Mini-VIP] Gabydunet : C'est un fake j'suis sûr.

Et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs minutes. Fanta gratifia son peuple d'un « Salut » avant de s'envoler loin de la foule qui commençait doucement à l'encercler. MaxiBestOf, perché au dessus de la tête de la statue du Youtuber le suivit un instant du regard, puis le perdit totalement de vue. Il haussa simplement les épaules puis descendit de la tête de Fanta pour explorer les environs.

[Admin] TheFantasio974 : Hey, salut MaxiBestOf !

L'adolescent sourit derrière son PC. Il avait fini par se demander s'il allait le remarquer.

[Star YT] MaxiBestOf : Salut Fanta :)

[Mini-VIP] Joueur_Lambda : Vous vous connaissez ?

[Mini-VIP] XxPlayerKillerxX : Ils sont en couple ?

[VIP+] ineedadoctor59 : Bien sûr que non, le cœur de Fanta appartient éternellement à Bob Lennon.

[Mini-VIP] XxPlayerKillerxX : Ils sont gay ?

Fanta se téléporta à côté de lui. MaxiBestOf se trouvait dans une grotte, perdue près du Sky Wars, l'endroit idéal pour se planquer sans être repérés. La tête de Fanta se figea sur le sol, signe qu'il devait écrire un message. Son protégé attendit patiemment, tout en explorant la grotte. Il ouvrit un coffre qui traînait.

[Star YT] MaxiBestOf a trouvé la vie secrète !

Il sourit stupidement derrière son écran, alors qu'une avalanche de « GG » et des « Forcément s'il est avec Fanta ... » lui tombait dessus. Au même moment, le message de Fanta apparut, alors que le Youtuber disparut devant ses yeux.

[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 : Reste sur ce lobby pendant dix minutes s'il te plaît. Je reviens.

Max' resta un moment immobile, perplexe, avant de quitter sa grotte et de prendre la route arc-en-ciel, pour trouver un coin tranquilles où patienter. Il choisit le Saloon, qui se remplit rapidement de stalkers en tout genre.

[Mini-VIP] XxPlayerKillerxX : Nan mais sérieusement, tu es en couple avec Fanta ?

[Star YT] MaxiBestOf : Fanta a l'âge d'être mon père. Donc... Non.

[VIP+] ineedadoctor59 : Je trouve ça adorable. Genre t'as Fanta et Bob, et Max' en fifils adoré.

[Mini-VIP] Gabydunet : Fanta est marié.

[VIP+] ineedadoctor59 : Laisse-moi rêver bon sang :c

MaxiBestOf se mit à rire silencieusement derrière l'écran. Les fans de Fanta et Bob pouvaient vraiment avoir des idées bizarres derrière la tête des fois. Quand soudain, il fut téléporté, comme ça. C'était une salle sombre, close. Il ne distinguait rien, si ce n'était un levier, posé au beau milieu de la pièce. Suspicieux, Max' fit d'abord un tour entier de la pièce, inspectant le mur et le sol. Tout ceci était bien louche. Une erreur ? Non, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule chose à faire...

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le levier, puis, après un soupir, l'actionna. Le sol disparut soudainement et il chuta. Longuement. A chaque fois qu'il croyait atterrir, une plaque pression fourbe ouvrait de plus bel le sol sous lui. Puis il se stoppa finalement sur une plateforme en obsidienne. Face à lui, une énorme statue de lui, souriant, les bras tendus au dessus d'un énorme gâteau, et un « Joyeux Anniversaire » flottant au dessus de sa tête. Il resta bouche bée, avant de repérer du mouvement sur sa droite. Fanta sortit de l'ombre, lança un regard à la construction, puis sa tête se baissa. Un bruit significatif résonna dans l'air.

 _TheFantasio974 vous appelle ? Répondre. Raccrocher._

Il cliqua bien évidemment sur Répondre. Un petit rire sadique de Fanta lui parvint aux oreilles, et il se mit à sourire, ému. Fanta était bien plus qu'un simple Youtuber, il était un ami précieux, et là tout de suite, il était devenu le modèle à suivre. Ils parlèrent longtemps ce soir là. Fanta le félicita pour sa première année d'activité, lui proposa de tourner une vidéo avec lui, ce que l'adolescent accepta avec joie. Le lendemain de sa diffusion, le nombre d'abonnés de MaxiBestOf grimpa considérablement, et les messages d'amour commencèrent à pleuvoir.

Et l'amour de ses fans, au fond, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'il continuerai à le faire les années à venir.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D J'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et n'hésitez pas non plus à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la chaîne de Max' encore une fois, parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup :3 Bisouilles et à très vite pour, probablement, la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer ou celle d'À travers le temps !_


End file.
